


An exhausted detective returning home

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: AU-gust 22: FutureListen I fell off the boat. But Joeys a detective
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	An exhausted detective returning home

Joey opened the door to his small bare apartment, he had a singe well loved lazy boy, a glass-topped side table he found for free on the side of the road, and a single mattress on a metal frame that the previous renters left behind that somehow ends up pinching him sometimes when he gets up. He was exhausted, he had been trying to string together a series of murders for months, attempting to find proof of his theory to take down the man responsible. 

The glass-topped side table already had his setup: a lantern, a square glass and a bottle of Four Roses Whisky. He poured the whisky in the glass and remembered that he didn’t get any ice and his mini fridge was empty, so he submitted to drinking it warm. He was so close, all of it was falling into place, but he needed to piece it together.

A string of murders of high ranking duelists with no explanation and a coverup that had gotten him discharged the second he started sniffing around Kaibacorp. With no information the news cycle had already moved on, and all those high ranking duelists were reported as accidents despite the autopsies showing that they died post duel. Duel Monsters cards left at each corpse face up, and the duel disks that had their information wiped seemed to point to something very different than what was reported. He felt like he had all the pieces but he just needed to figure out how to put it together.

12 duelists dead the moment they reached second in the rankings, overtaking Seto Kaiba.


End file.
